


Such Great Heights

by iconis



Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, NKOTBSB - Fandom, Popslash, Real News RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2011 and life is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

I.

Anderson steps out of the car and the flashes are blinding. He blinks a few times, feeling like a red carpet rookie for some reason. He gives the cameras a small smile and a wave and walks briskly inside, ignoring the questions people are shouting at him. This is downtime, and even if it's as corny as an industry party with people half his age, he's decided to enjoy it. It doesn't mean he's shirking his responsibilities; he's already received two e-mails and four other updates on the situation with the Koreas after leaving his apartment an hour ago. His time is never just his.

He walks around, grabs a glass of champagne and finds the first familiar faces, falling into the comforting rhythm of mingling and small talk. He could do without the air kissing and the sickening puffs of women's perfume, but after the third glass, he's not minding the way his eyes sting when Sonja or Marianne or whoever leans a little too close with that particular gleam in their eye.

When the socializing gets to be too much, he heads for the fresh air and finds himself in a secluded corner, breathing in crisp New York air. He finds himself not even minding the faint smell of cigarettes wafting across the balcony. He sips on his champagne when he finally notices he’s not alone. Someone is sitting on a bench behind him, looking at him, a tiny smile on his face. The man nods and Anderson realizes he's seen him before, singing and dancing on New Year’s Eve. He can't put a name on the face, even when he tries, and he feels a sudden pang of research guilt before reminding himself it's not his job to always know every face in the crowd.

The man nods, raising his glass. “Hello.”

Anderson is instantly charmed. The man has a gorgeous smile. “Hi.” Anderson walks closer, sits on the bench, looking at the view, throwing the guy a subtle glance. “Nice night. Finally not too cold.”

The man nods, smiling. “Isn't it? It's just so fucking hot in there.” The guy grins and Anderson could swear he hears a hint of a Boston accent.

“Yeah. And I figured if I stay inside, I'll just have to keep downing the champagne. I could just as well go home and pass out before midnight.” Anderson smiles.

The guy laughs quietly. “My first one tonight. I try not to drink too much, it's just not worth it at this age.”

“Your age? What are you, twenty-five?” Anderson grins at the guy, openly flirtatious, because the champagne seems to be working and he's feeling a little reckless.

The man snorts. “Oh, fuck you. I'm a year younger than you, y'know.”

Anderson thinks that should give him a start, maybe make him want to pull back a little, not lean in closer. He's flattered, he can't help it – it still feels surreal to him that people he doesn't know would care enough to know his age. “Liar.”

The man shakes his head, smiling. “Nah. Just a fan. Jon Knight.” The man extends his hand to Anderson and he shakes it, holding on a fraction of a second longer than necessary.

“Anderson.” As an afterthought Anderson nods. “One of my best friends is named Jon.”

Jon grins. “Really? Hope it won’t get too confusing.”

“I don’t think so. And my Jon's kind of a prick sometimes.” Anderson's mouth going before he can think better of it and then he's blushing, a nervous habit he's grown out of being in front of the camera all the time. Or so he thought.

Jon looks startled before he laughs, ducking his head in the most adorable way. He glances at Anderson. “Well, thanks. I guess? Though I can be a prick, too, when needed.” They grin at each other before Anderson shakes his head, laughing.

“Am I just getting old or are we just really bad at this? I'm supposed to be good with words, here.” Anderson says, smiling. He sips at his champagne, his blush slowly fading.

“I don't know about you, but I'm just out of practice.” Jon empties his glass and sets it on the floor next to the bench. He loosens his tie before continuing. “I'm a big fan of yours. Follow you on Twitter and everything. Not that I don’t like your crew, but I wish you’d tweet more yourself.”

Anderson smiles. “You really don't want me tweeting more. I'm.” Anderson sighs. “People think I'm this cool and collected guy, y'know? But it gets to me, the things I see and how I see people treat each other and fail each other. If I chose to use that sort of an instant outlet, if I let everything out without that small break before I actually do let it out, my objectivity as a journalist would be out of the window instantly, y'know? I need to keep that distance.” Anderson swallows the rest of his words, already feeling like he's spoken too much.

Jon's looking at him, nodding, quiet for a while. “I get that, yeah. It'd just be nice to see your reactions sometimes, because. I don't even know why. We, and I'm just, y'know, gonna sound like a stalker here, I think, the audience would like to hear more about your perspective. But I get the objectivity thing and keeping extreme reactions to yourself and having a personal and a professional distance to the things you talk about. It's just that sometimes I can see you reacting without reacting and it's fascinating.” Jon shrugs a little, giving him a slow grin. “But that's more my infatuation with you than anything else.”

Anderson grins at Jon, holding out his hand. “Gimme your phone.”

Jon looks at Anderson for moment before digging out his Blackberry and giving it to Anderson. Anderson enters something and gives it back. “Call that number.”

“Now?” Jon laughs, pressing dial without thinking. Anderson's phone starts vibrating in his breast pocket.

Anderson smiles. “You asked for it. Don't yell at me when I wake you up with messages at fucked up times because I'm in a different time zone and pissed about things.”

Jon's smile makes Anderson's stomach do a little flip. “Trust me, I won't. I'll just block your number.”

Anderson laughs and nudges Jon's knee with his, figuring this getting drunk on champagne thing is working for him, for once. “I'm holding you to that. For your own sanity, I mean.”

 

II.

It's a cold afternoon in Beijing and Anderson's coughing up a lung. The peace talks between the Koreas have brought him to Asia three weeks after New Year's and he's finally taking a day off, trying to nurse himself back to health after catching the tail end of a nasty flu epidemic at the beginning of his trip. He sitting on his bed, sipping on tea, and opening another tab on his laptop to check the weather forecast for the next few days, when his phone buzzes on the table.

“sorry about your life man. have soup. drink tea. Man up. Donnie sends his love” The text message is followed by a photo of a man making a shape of a heart with his fingers at the camera and Anderson laughs until he has to put his phone down and just focus on breathing through the coughs.

It's been an ongoing thing for a while now, the text messages. Once every blue moon Anderson picks up his phone and dials Jon's number, usually waking him, and just talks to him, telling who he's met and what he's trying to accomplish by being where he is. Jon is an astute guy, not as reserved or quiet as Anderson's first impression was. The contact, the calls and the messages, grounds him in a strange way. Jon is an outsider, he doesn't have an agenda, and Anderson appreciates it.

When the coughing subsides, he sends Jon a reply. “Tell Donnie he needs to quit playing games with my heart and make an honest man out of me already. See you in New York when I get back?”

It doesn't take long for Jon to reply back. “you should come to Boston. when are you coming back???” Anderson glances at his schedule and sighs, sending Jon the information and a silent wish to have the time, feeling not unlike a teenager again. Jon is a breath of fresh air in his life. Anderson has grown to know Jon as a deeply caring person; Jon’s love and protectiveness for his guys and his family makes Anderson proud and grateful to be included in Jon’s life. He falls asleep with his phone in his hand and his laptop on his lap, his tea slowly getting cold on the night-stand.

 

III.

It's April by the time Anderson has the time to take Jon up on his offer. He's taken his car for a roadtrip, pretending to be a free man for a few days, and is driving up to Massachusetts to see Jon. He could fly, but it’s too much trouble. He feels like taking that time for himself, for once, listening to old CDs and singing along, drinking bad takeaway coffee. He likes pretending he's a real boy, and the thought makes him snort. He finds himself often glorifying the everyday things, things most people think of as normal, when his childhood, his life, has been anything but. There were no roadtrips in his childhood. He was never Joe Ordinary.

Anderson drives to Orient Point and takes the ferry to New London. It's a five hour ride to Essex, even when he avoids the traffic around Providence and Boston and takes the I-395 north through Worcester. He's not in any major hurry, or so he tells himself, but there's a strange itch in the pit of his stomach, something vaguely like missing.

It's closer to nine and it’s getting dark when he gets to Jon's house. The house is huge, but the figure at the open door is familiar. He thinks there's enough space in the big driveway to leave his car where it is now and gets out of the car. He doesn't bother with his jacket, just grabs his overnight bag from the backseat and locks the car.

Jon is smiling widely and wraps Anderson in a hug the moment he's close enough. It's easy to forget they've only met once before, the way it's so easy to slide his hand down Jon's back and squeeze him tightly. He smells of horses and fabric softener and Anderson kisses his cheek, quick and soft, when they pull away from the hug.

“Hi. Have a good drive? Come in, come in.“ Jon pulls him inside and closes the door. The house is huge, he could see it straight away. Something smells delicious and there is a faint rumble of sound from somewhere in the house. Jon grabs his shoulders gently and looks at him so earnestly when he starts speaking that Anderson is suddenly worried.

“Look, uh. I should've told you yesterday.” Jon licks his lips and swallows. “They're here.”

Anderson gets the feeling he knows who Jon is talking about but isn't quite sure. He nods slowly. “They, as in...?”

“The guys. All of them. They were here for a weekend and I thought they would’ve left by now and when I told them you were coming, it really didn't help. Sorry?” Jon grins at him, apologetic and cheeky at the same time and Anderson gets nervous in an instant.

“No, no, it's your house and your family, I'm okay.” Anderson suddenly feels like he's going for a job interview, not a relaxing get away in the countryside. “Well. I guess I should meet them, then.”

Jon looks at Anderson and then his lips and for a moment, Anderson's breath catches in his throat, sure that he's going to be kissed. But the moment passes and Jon smiles. “Brave man. They're loud and obnoxious and there used to be four of them but now there's eight and it's just. They'll give you shit, okay, but they're good guys.”

Anderson grins, blushing a little already and fuck if he doesn't hate that. “I think I can handle it.”

He drops his bag in the hall and follows Jon towards the sound. Jon leads them to a tastefully decorated den. It's a little disturbing how they all go quiet when they see Anderson, but the noise picks up soon enough, when Jon starts introducing them, one by one. Jordan, the little brother seems friendly and just suspicious enough to make Anderson feel even more uncomfortable. There's Danny who seems friendly and calm and Joey and his magically glowing blue eyes and energetic demeanor. Anderson's blush deepens when Donnie walks up to him to give him a hug, like they're brothers themselves after a few drunken conversations on Jon's phone. “Hey, Anderson. Good to finally meet you.”

Anderson smiles, wide and genuine and self-conscious. “Thank you. I'm still waiting for your proposal.” Donnie cracks up and the beautiful laugh lines around his eyes make him look like the happiest guy in history. Anderson feels better instantly.

“I don't think I stand a chance.” Donnie grins and sits back down.

Everyone makes an extra effort to be nice to Anderson, or so it feels like. Brian smiles like the sun, his drawl of an accent making him seem relaxed and playful. Howie shakes Anderson's hand firmly, and Anderson thinks he could get along with Howie. Nick is tall, golden and beautiful and reminds Anderson vaguely of a Golden retriever and he has to grin. AJ shakes his hand in some intricate boyband manner. He hasn't been this confused by a handshake since he interviewed Eminem.

When the introductions are done, Danny and Nick go back to whatever game they are playing on the Xbox (or that's what Anderson thinks it is), and Donnie lies down on the couch, head in Brian's lap and sticking his feet up on AJ's chest just to laugh when AJ pushes them off. Howie, Brian and Jordan continue a conversation they seemed to be having before they were interrupted. He finds the dynamic fascinating, and he's a little startled when Jon murmurs in his ear.

“This is where they pretend they don't care at all.” Jon grins. “You hungry? Thirsty? We already had dinner but we have leftovers of all kinds.”

Anderson smiles at Jon, taking in his smiling features. “Coffee would be great. And something to eat as well, I've only had breakfast today. I had to stop by the office in the morning and my schedule was blown to hell.”

Jon wraps his hand around Anderson's arm. “C'mon.”

Jon leads him to a huge kitchen, and he's not lying, there's still enough food to feed an army. Jon gives him a big mug of steaming hot, delicious coffee and lets Anderson look through the fridge himself for something he'd like to have. It feels strangely comfortable, rooting around Jon's kitchen. Finally Jon makes him sit down and heats up something Anderson doesn’t identify, but ends up being spicy and completely delectable.

“I'm sorry about the guys, really, I know you're sort of looking for peace and quiet. And for the food, I should've cooked you something or taken you out to dinner and now you're eating leftovers in my kitchen.” Jon looks a little tense around his eyes, apologetic smile on his face and Anderson wants to lean and touch his forehead, smooth away the worried lines.

“Stop fretting, okay? It's actually nice to meet them, I don't mind. I feel like I'm a frathouse, it's pretty interesting. Fantasy fodder, even, you could say.” Anderson grins at Jon.

Jon laughs, head thrown back and exposing his long neck to Anderson. “Ohh, I see. You're taking that route of thought. You should see what happens when we all take showers together.”

Anderson thinks his eyes might bug out a little bit, judging by how hard Jon laughs at him.

 

IV.

Jon and the boys end up being amazing company. After Jon has fed him, the drinking begins, and Anderson's trying to take it easy. It's ridiculous what a lightweight he is, and he finds himself tipsy and laughing his head off at all the embarrassing childhood stories Jordan and Jon are throwing at each other. They talk to Anderson, ask about his job, Brian and Howie talk about their charities and Anderson's already making mental notes about donations. Anderson watches them rib on each other, smiles slightly at the way AJ yields to slowly lean against Donnie's chest, fingers thrumming a slow rhythm against Donnie's knee.

There's something warm and intimate, even fragile about the way the men interact with each other. Jon has told him the story about what is was like when they got together for the first time, and Anderson is impressed how close they all seem by now. The tour is a few months away and if Anderson is honest, he's intrigued to see what it will be like. It's something that would have never interested him before meeting Jon, and in a way, Anderson is grateful. He lives a life saturated with the news, both at home and abroad, serious and not so serious, but this is a slice of something he never thought he'd find himself in the middle of. It makes him smile, Jon makes him smile, and on some days, that's a lot said.

One by one, the guys wander off to bed. AJ gets dragged off to the hot tub by Donnie and Joey who extend their invitation to Anderson which he politely declines. Then they are alone, comfortable silence between them. Anderson is tipsy, feeling relaxed and mellow.

“I like them. They're good guys.” Anderson murmurs to Jon who nods, sprawling on the couch next to Anderson.

“They are. My extended family.”

Anderson sighs. “Eight brothers under one roof. Three is enough for me.” He grins at Jon.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Stan's sixty now, Christopher just turned 59. They have their own lives, we talk on the phone but I'm so busy, we all – they stay in touch with mom, more. Wow, funny how I need to justify why I'm not keeping more in touch with my family.” Anderson gives Jon a wry grin.

“I'm just lucky, I guess. To share this with someone from my immediate family and have another one, as well. It's easier when you're not alone. I couldn't do what you do.” Jon gives Anderson a small smile. “It's hard enough to perform with four or eight other guys, I couldn't do it solo. Even if I didn't have to sing and dance.”

Anderson stretches out in the chair he's sitting in. “Yeah. Just be glad I'm not the one singing and dancing. I think that would be pretty bad for international politics.”

Jon laughs quietly. “I'm picturing you do our choreography. Nice.”

Anderson snorts. “More like horrendous.”

Jon smiles. “You said three. Stan and Christopher and...?”

Anderson's smile falter, just the tiniest bit. “Carter was my big brother.” He stops for a moment, bites the inside of his lip lightly, smoothing his hand down his shirt in a nervous manner. “He died in ´88. It’s been years now, but he’s still there, y’know?”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything.“ Jon looks mortified.

“Relax, it's just. It's okay.” Anderson smiles his most convincing smile at Jon. “Old, old news now. Just surprises me sometimes, how much I still miss him.”

Jon's obviously at a loss for words. “Sorry, I really didn't mean to bring up anything painful.”

Anderson shakes his head, smiling. “It's okay, seriously.” They look at each other in silence. It's almost too intense for Anderson, the sudden feeling of being connected and he wants to get out of his chair and slip his hands into Jon's hair and kiss that worried crook of his lips away. He's almost moving when someone shuffles in. It's Nick, looking like a little boy in his boxers and t-shirt, looking sleepy.

“Hey. Couldn't sleep.” Nick drops down on the couch Jon's lying on, yawning before he stops to look at them. “Dudes. Sorry, did I. I totally interrupted something, I can just. Go? “

“Nah, don't worry.” Anderson says it too quickly, suddenly feeling like he needs to pretend he's not thinking the things he's thinking. He can see Jon grinning at him but can't look at him, fearing he'll blush again, and really, he's done enough of that in the past few hours to last a lifetime.

“Y'sure? I just wanted to get out of bed for a while, I won't be in your hair long.” Nick settles more comfortably on the couch and it looks like instinct how Jon accommodates Nick's closeness, keeping his personal space but maximizing the physical contact. Anderson admires all of them. He's certainly not averse to contact, but the familiarity and the intimacy all the guys seem to share makes him a little wistful.

They sit up talking quietly long after Nick falls asleep, half-way on top of Jon. Finally Anderson figures it's time to call it a night since he can't seem to be able to finish sentences anymore. He stands up and wishes Jon a good night and sweet dreams and is almost on his way to the bedroom Jon's shown him earlier, but Jon's voice stops him.

“Don't I get a kiss goodnight?” Jon looks beautiful in the dim light, sun already faintly lighting the sky outside, rumpled and soft. Anderson smiles and walks to Jon who awkwardly reaches up to hug Anderson. It isn't how Anderson has pictured their first kiss, Jon half asleep with Nick asleep next to him, but when Jon presses his lips against his, lightly and chastely and for just a tiny lingering moment, Anderson is more content he thought he was capable of being.

 

V.

Anderson wakes up to a knock on the door. It feels like he's just gone to bed but the time on his watch tells otherwise and Anderson coughs lightly before speaking. “C'mon in.” He pulls the blanket up further, making sure he's not going to flash an unsuspecting boybander and the thought alone is enough to make him smile.

Jon steps in carefully and smiles. Obviously freshly showered and dressed, he looks like a model straight out of a fashion magazine. “Hey. I'm sorry for waking you up. The guys are going and they made me, they want to say goodbye.” Jon grins. “You totally charmed them, it's your own fault.”

Anderson laughs, absurdly touched. “I'll be right down, I'm just going to get dressed and - “ Anderson's cut off when Jon takes the few steps to the bed and leans down to drop a soft kiss on his lips, hand brushing his cheek lightly. Anderson huffs a laugh, murmuring. “Are you trying to make our kisses as traumatic as possible? First Nick, now morning breath?”

“Shut up. Get dressed. Before I do things to you.” Jon actually winks at him before walking out. Anderson rubs his face that's already heating up with the blush he's sure never going to get rid of. He gets up and uses the bathroom to brush his teeth and then finds his clothes, putting them on before going downstairs. The guys are in the kitchen, loud and obviously ready to go. They all pile out of the kitchen and Anderson gets a sudden onslaught of hugs and it's so sweet and accepting he's almost out of words.

Donnie hugs him the longest, cupping the back of his head and kissing his cheek when he's letting go. “Don't be a stranger now. I got your number from Jon, I'm going to call you when you get back to New York, we'll have dinner or something, okay?” Anderson smiles, nodding and getting another kiss on the cheek.

He and Howie exchange numbers and then his phone is going around in the group, everyone is adding numbers and Jon shrugs at Anderson when he raises an eyebrow at him. “Welcome to the family,” Jon mouths at him and Anderson's breath catches in his throat.

The guys leave, most of them driving down to Boston for their flights to wherever. Then they are alone, finally, grinning at each other at the doorway. It's easy for Anderson to lean in and hug Jon tightly, the fabric of Jon's t-shirt soft against his hands. He pulls back and kisses Jon, soft and short on the lips. “Thanks for inviting me here.”

Jon's smile is blindingly bright.

 

VI.

After Anderson has been introduced to Jon’s horses, they head back to the house from the stables. It's a nice crisp spring night and it's natural for Anderson to wrap his arm around Jon's waist.

“And it's not like I didn't enjoy my life before, y'know, I love my horses and I'm good at business, but it's. Jordan's been ribbing on me, calling it a midlife crisis, but I just thought it was a great idea. I've had fun, but touring with the guys and being at a new place every night, I actually want to do it this time. And since Tina and Ed have already taken over at the stables and the real estate business isn't really going anywhere, I figured why the hell not. I haven't regretted it yet.” Jon laughs, slipping his arm around Anderson's shoulder.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, anyway. When does the tour start, exactly?”

“June. We've already started rehearsals, but we're going to go for a full couple of weeks before we go on the road. It's not like we're young anymore and can learn shit in two days.”

Anderson grins. “Well, maybe I'll treat myself a NKOTBSB experience on my birthday, then. Go all out, dress up, have a drink with the girls, throw underwear at you.”

Jon snorts, moving away to open the door for him. “When's your birthday?”

“Third of June.”

“Well, isn't that convenient. We're in D.C. then. Full VIP experience coming your way.” Jon closes the door and tugs him closer when they get inside.

“Yeah? What does that entail, exactly?”

“Oh, there are many perks. Full show, hotel accommodation of the best kind after. Crazy partying like we're still twenty. Maybe another show the next day in Boston? Who knows, you'll have to come to find out.”

“Consider it booked, then. Written in my agenda with pen.” Anderson grins against Jon's lips and kisses him, slow and gentle and deep for the longest time.

By the time Anderson is supposed to be sleeping next to Jon in his bed a few hours later, he's sitting in his car driving to the airport. There has been an explosion at an oil refinery in Corpus Christi, killing eight, and there are suspicions of foul play. It's his work, and he has to go. He leaves a pair of jeans and a t-shirt behind, on purpose, in the drawer of the guest room and swears to Jon he'll try to meet him as soon as possible, anywhere that's convenient for either of them. He still feels Jon's lips on his, against his ear.

He thinks about Jon on the drive to the airport. He tries not to categorize them anyway, but he can’t deny Jon’s influence in his life anymore. Anderson's made promises before, but he tries not to think about how much more he means them this time.

 

VII.

The explosion turns out to be an accident, and April is over before Anderson realizes. He and Jon text message like teenagers almost every night. One night in May, Donnie actually does call Anderson. Anderson is flattered, and when he finds himself at his favorite downtown restaurant at a secluded table waiting for Donnie, he has to call Jon.

“Well, hello.” Jon sounds like he's smiling. “You're early today.”

“It's because I'm taking the night off to woo someone special. The candles are lit, there's music and everything.” Anderson murmurs, grinning. “And there he is, the prince himself.”

Donnie leans to kiss Anderson's cheek and speaks just loud enough for Jon and the table closest to them to hear. “Stop having phone sex, we're in a restaurant, here. People are trying to eat.”

Anderson cracks up and listens to the subsequent silence from Jon's end. “Seriously? You're out with Donnie – oh my God. Just. When he challenges you to go out dancing or do a favor for a radio show he hosts, say no. I'll tell you why later. Just say no, okay?” Jon’s laughing, but he sounds adamant about it and Anderson agrees.

“I'll call you later, tell you how our date went.”

“You better.” There’s a pause before Jon continues. “Have fun. Tell Donnie not get you too drunk. And call me later, 'kay?”

Anderson glances at Donnie and sees him grinning at him across the table and the blush, it feels like it hasn't gone away since New Year's. “Of course. Later.” He shuts his phone and turns it on silent.

Donnie turns out to be a great date. He's funny, sweet and poignant in a way Anderson finds refreshing. The guy has the most upbeat attitude he's ever seen anyone have. They talk about Jon, though only very briefly, and the tour and Anderson's schedule. Donnie surprises him by asking him questions about his old news stories, way back in the day and confesses to reading his book. That doesn't help Anderson's blush. Donnie is fun and easy-going but strangely intense. He listens to Donnie tell stories about his kids and feels a little sting of envy.

Donnie drags him to a club and Anderson feels like a fish out of water, but they end up sitting at a quieter corner of the VIP section and talking more. Donnie's gotten him just drunk enough so he's making strange, not-quite declarations of how he'd like to spend the rest of his life, about wanting a family. Donnie listens, smiling. It's after two in the morning when Anderson hails a cab outside the club. Donnie kisses his cheek and hugs him. Anderson knows there are photos on some trashy online gossip blog somewhere, but he doesn't care. He feels like he's made a lasting friend.

When he gets home, he hesitates about calling Jon at this hour, but does it anyway.

“So. Did Donnie put out?”

“I think he would've, had I been persistent or interested.” He laughs, not caring how dorky he sounds when he's drunk and relaxed. “He's such an interesting guy, though. Had lots of good stories to tell about you.”

“Just tell me, did he ask you to do a segment on his radio show?”

“He was going to, but I told him you told me to say no, so. He said you have to do it now, since you're the Blitz. I don't know what that means, but it's a radio show, right, it can't be that bad.”

Jon laughs, long and hard. “Oh, wait until you figure it out.”

Anderson smiles. “I like your laugh.” He feels awkward the moment he says it out loud, but figures Jon knows he's under the influence and decides not to care. “I also like talking to you and hearing your voice.”

“What are you trying to do, here, make me blush? That's my job.” There's rustling and Jon sighs. “You know this sounds like an awesome start for great phone sex, right? You should tell me more.”

Anderson grins, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I'm not sure I'm drunk enough for that. But hey, we can try.”

“You sound really into it.” Jon laughs. “But I am wearing your shirt. I figured if I'm going to feel like a fifteen year old, I can dress like one, too, in too tight clothes.”

Anderson is speechless for moment, throat closing up and he has to swallow a few times, falling back to lie down on the bed. “Well. That's. You're wearing my shirt in bed.”

“Yeah. Laugh all you want, I don't care. I just liked the idea.”

“You hear me laughing?” Anderson murmurs. “That's. Great. I don't really know what to say other than that it's completely unfair.”

“Well, sorry about your life, Mr. Cooper.” Jon sounds delightfully cheeky. “Are you coming to D.C.? It's only a couple of weeks away.”

“Yes. Flight booked and everything. I managed to get a couple of days off. Figured I could turn into a Blockhead.”

“Ooh, he knows the lingo and everything. Good job, baby.” The word gives Anderson a physical start, and the breath he didn't realize he was holding comes out deeper than he expects. Jon chuckles. “I'm glad. I can't wait to see you. The guys miss you, too.”

“I miss you, too. And the guys.” Anderson hums, a quiet yawn surprising him mid-sentence.

“Go to bed, man. You have to be exhausted after Donnie's inquisition.”

“Want to talk to you. I just need to get naked and under the covers, too.” Anderson grins, popping the buttons of his jeans, trying to push them down one-handed.

“Do not tell me you're getting naked while you're talking to me.”

Anderson smiles. “What if I am?”

Jon groans. “Tease. Get ready for bed. I'll call you back in a couple of minutes, I’ve got to move from the couch to my bed, anyway.”

Anderson hums. “Aw, were you waiting up for me?” The little coil of missing unfurls a bit in Anderson's chest.

“Yeah. Go get naked, I'll call you back in a minute.” Jon ends the call and Anderson takes a deep breath before sitting up. He undresses and folds his clothes neatly on the chair in the corner and uses the bathroom. He figures a couple of glasses of water and some preventive painkillers won't hurt and drinks up, swallowing a couple of Advil. He yawns widely and slips between the sheets just as the phone rings. He falls asleep to the sound of Jon's voice.

 

VIII.

Jeff Corwin's in town and they have lunch one afternoon in Anderson's office. Jeff laughs for what feels like forever when Anderson tells him about his plans for a long weekend. His birthday's on Friday, but he's already made sure he can meet Jon the day before, on the first day of the tour. He feels weird and sentimental wanting to be there for him at the beginning of something so big. But he is sentimental and loyal and cares about his people. He refuses to be ashamed about that.

Jeff teases him mercilessly about his obvious crush and asks all sorts of invasive questions, like he has a habit of doing. He can't hide his excitement or nerves from Jeff, who has seen him at pretty much his worst in the jungle, puking his guts out, crying for that tribal family who had lost their home due to flooding. There’s no need to try and hide from Jeff, on whom he had a massive crush on for about three weeks back in Sumatra. Anderson grins at the memory.

Jeff leaves with a tight hug and makes Anderson swear to invite him and the girls to the wedding. Anderson throws his empty paper cup after Jeff, grinning. It's Tuesday and Anderson wants to blow off his commitments and just go. It's unprecedented for him and it worries him a little. He lives for his work and can't imagine doing anything else, settling down in just one place, much less settling down for someone. He shakes himself out of his thoughts – it's too early to worry about these things.

Or so he tries to convince himself. Anderson can hear his mother's voice and flashes back to the conversation they've had so many times.

“You're forty-three years old, Anderson. I'm seventy-two-”

“You're eighty-seven, mom.”

“Hush, you, a lady never tells her real age – now, you need to settle down. It doesn't mean you have to give up your life, you know I didn't, but really. You're not a boy anymore.”

Anderson makes a note to call his mother soon.

It is Thursday sooner than Anderson is ready for and he rushes across town to get everything ready and done. He's gotten a gift for Jon and the boys – special, nine-pair limited edition of NKOTBSB Adidas Superstars have been sent out to Uncasville, Connecticut to wait for Anderson's arrival. He knows he'll see the guys only the after the first show, but figures they'll still serve as a mood lifter.

He drives to the middle of nowhere, or so it seems; the Mohegan Sun is the last place he thought he'd find himself on the eve of his birthday, but he's grinning most of the drive there. He gets to the hotel and people are swarming everywhere but he's made arrangements and manages to slip in without too much hassle. He gets settled in and dozes off for a while and takes a long, hot shower. He refuses to accept he's nervous about tonight.

He orders dinner from room service and indulges himself with a few guilt-inducing TV shows before getting dressed and having someone from the tour management usher him down to see the show. He enjoys a drink, checking his e-mails and voicemail one more time before the lights go down.

Anderson is glad for the ear plugs someone has generously offered him. He can't say the music is his thing, but he finds himself grinning, enjoying the silliness, warm humour and the dancing. He hopes he's not too obvious, the way he woots loudly every time he can catch a proper view of Jon.

A few drinks and a long, but fun show later, Anderson is prompted to follow someone to the VIP area backstage. He knows someone will recognize him, it's just a matter of time. He notices a few curious glances on his way to the dressing rooms. When he's shoved in through a door, he thinks the noise is worse than at the actual concert. The boys are everywhere, with their spouses and friends and a whole lot of other people and it takes Anderson a moment to orient himself with the mass of people before someone's suddenly wrapping their long arms around him and whispering in his ear.

“Fancy meeting you in a place like this.”

Anderson grins, turning around to hug Jon tightly. “Hey, superstar. Awesome show.” He pulls back to press a kiss on Jon's jaw, breathes him in for a second. Jon squeezes him tighter and Anderson wants to kiss him so bad, wants to grab Jon's hair and not let him go. He feels Jon drop a soft kiss behind his ear and then they're pulling back, reluctant and lingering. Jon is beaming, looking high on life and Anderson laughs, brushes his knuckles gently against Jon's cheek.

“Seriously, that was so much fun to watch.”

“Thank you. I think we did okay.” Jon grins and then Donnie is there, swooping him up in a hug and soon enough everyone's having a piece of him, introductions are flying and there's a drink in his hand. He sips on his drink and tries not to blush when he feels someone's hand slip in his. He fails.

 

IX.

Anderson wakes up, fully dressed and hung over as hell, on a couch somewhere pointedly not his hotel room. Someone is pressed up against his back and Anderson tries to blink his eyes fully open, squeezing his numb left hand into a fist. He looks around and he can see two people in the bed and someone snoring quietly on the floor next to them. His eyes are dry and his mouth feels like thick, disgusting tasting cotton candy. He tries moving but the world starts spinning like mad and he abandons the idea.

He dozes off for a while before someone is knocking on the door and four cell phones go off at the same time as the hotel telephone starts ringing. There are quiet groans before someone reaches to turn the lights on. Jon's arms tighten around him for a moment. He pets Anderson's chest before moving away slowly and carefully. Anderson shifts to give him room and turns to smile at Jon, who looks a lot fresher than Anderson feels.

Jon smiles at him and sits up, Anderson's legs still in his lap and Anderson stretches carefully, feeling his vertebrae align and the headache he has bloom down his spine. He groans, making Jon chuckle and reach down to pet his hair.

“Morning. You hurting?”

Anderson nods, trying to smile though he's sure it's more of a grimace. “Hell yes.”

“Poor guy.” Jon grins. “You were really wasted, so I'm not surprised.”

“It's not my fault. You guys, I don't drink like this. Ever. I don't. I'm blaming Donnie and Nick. And I feel like blaming Jordan and Howie, I just don't remember why.”

Jon laughs quietly. “Probably better that way. Think you can get up? It's time for us to move, there's breakfast and everything.”

Anderson, Jon and Nick are the first ones up and moving. Nick's quiet, leaning against Anderson in something resembling a hug for a moment before yawning and saying goodbye. Donnie and Joe are still lying in bed, trying to wake up, and Anderson stops trying to figure out what and where and how everything happened. He's sure he'll get to read all about it in the Enquirer. Anderson and Jon say goodbye after everyone is mobile. Jon's room is down the hall from Anderson's and they hug, leaning against each other for a long time before parting to shower and pack.

Anderson drinks what feels like a gallon of water and downs some painkillers before taking a long hot shower. He gets dressed and packs his things and then Jon is knocking on the door, telling him it's time to go. There is no time for breakfast and they get ushered onto a bus. Anderson is disoriented and exhausted but it's all so new and everyone else seems to be in good spirits, so he just goes along with it. The bus rolls into movement a few minutes after that.

Anderson finds himself quiet, watching Jon talk with his brother and Howie and AJ. Most of the guys are on the same bus, some opting out to go on the other buses to sleep or to get some privacy. Anderson eats something and falls asleep between Jon and Danny, Jon's arm around his chest.

 

X.

Anderson finally realizes it's his birthday when he walks into the dressing room after the show and someone starts singing. He's blushing and laughing and he cannot ever remember having been greeted with so many funny, embarrassing sex gifts in his life. They're all wearing their new sneakers and Anderson gets dizzy for a moment, feeling detached and not quite sure when his life has been fuller of affection and movement. He forgets to check his e-mails all night.

The party is much smaller and quieter but no less fun and Anderson refuses the drinks after one glass of champagne. He finds himself looking at Jon across the room and when Jon looks back, smiling and winking, Anderson's heart stops for a second. He excuses himself to the people he's talking with and walks across the room, gently wrapping his fingers around Jon's arm.

“Ready to go?”

Jon smiles wider, nodding. They excuse themselves and leave quietly, almost unnoticed, right up until Donnie catcalls after them. Jon is ready to stay and start a cake fight for him. Anderson is laughing and out of breath when they get to his hotel room. Jon looks almost apprehensive but Anderson drags him into the room and closes the door after them, hugging Jon close in the dim light of the exit sign.

“Thanks for the party.”

Jon pulls back to smile at him. “You're welcome. The gifts were not my idea.”

“I don't believe you.” Anderson leans closer, nudging his nose against Jon's. Jon hums, grinning, dropping the softest kiss on his lips.

“Doubting Thomas. Can I take you to bed now, anyway?”

“You're asking me for permission?” Anderson smiles. “Yes. But only second base, sir. I'm not that kind of girl.”

Jon laughs against Anderson's lips. Anderson sighs and kisses Jon, deep and slow, tasting him and the champagne, softness of his lips and the light stubble of beard making him shiver. Jon goes with it, leans into Anderson with such hot intent Anderson has to moan quietly. Jon is the most giving kisser Anderson's ever come across, a mix of depth and need and shyness and he never wants to stop. Jon leads them to bed, pushing the covers down neatly before tugging Anderson into bed with him.

They fall asleep a few minutes later, with Jon's head on Anderson's chest, his fingers buried in his hair, half clothed under the covers.

 

XI.

The tour is moving, everything is moving before Anderson realizes it and he has to say goodbye to Jon in a dark, damp parking lot. They hug for the longest time and Jon kisses his breath away, Anderson trying to touch Jon anywhere he can. He never thought it'd be this hard to say goodbye but they promise to call and see each other as soon as possible. The weekend leaves Anderson confused and alone, missing Jon and trying to make sense of what is going on between them. He wants to go back to the previous nights, wants to undress Jon slowly and make him feel everything he's feeling.

Life moves so fast and soon he's submersed in his work again, with no time to think. He travels to Brazil for a long, exhausting week and then back to New York. Then a car bomb in Queens kills two and Anderson doesn't stop to rest for weeks. By the middle of July he is burned out and done, sleep deprived, exhaustion making his ears ring. When he almost passes out after a show on one Wednesday evening, he's ready to call it all off. He goes home and cries.

The next day he does his show and calls for a vacation. The bosses aren't happy but they finally understand and when Anderson goes home, he sleeps for the best part of four days. He's too tired to call Jon but keeps sending him short e-mails and messages. When he finally connects with Jon, he ends up a distracted, emotional mess.

“Anderson. Fuck. How can I help? Seriously. Tell me. I've only got a few shows left, it's going to take me a while to get to you.”

Anderson's already calming down, taking a deep breath. “It's okay, seriously. You're a sweetheart, but I'll be fine, okay, I'm so fucking sorry-”

“Stop saying you're sorry, okay? Fuck, I don't know how you do it, anyway, with all the hurt and everything. Go home. To my house in Essex? I'll be home for a while, at least, by Sunday, and you can just. Not be around anything or anyone? Please?”

Anderson thinks about it, wants to say no because it's stupid and melodramatic of him to act like this, but he says yes before he can think it through. “Yes. I don't. How are we-?”

Jon interrupts him. “I'm going to call Tina, okay, you remember her? She'll come and let you in and show you around. I'll set it all up, I'll get a car and someone to pick you up and drive you there and take care of everything. You just pack your things and wait and I'll take care of everything, okay?”

Anderson is so grateful he has to swallow repeatedly for a moment before thanking Jon.

Anderson packs light, like he always does. Jon does as he promises, calling back in a while and telling him everything is taken care of. He gets into a car and sleeps most of the drive there, spread out on the back seat of a big black SUV. When he gets to Essex it's past midnight, but Tina, the sweet, kind matronly woman taking care of Jon's horses is there, lets him in and gives him a key. The fridge is fully stocked and the house is quiet and immaculately clean. He stops at the door of the guest bedroom and decides against it.

He sets himself up in Jon's bedroom. He eats a very late dinner in Jon’s huge, beautiful bed, watching old cartoons before turning the channel to CNN. He leaves his phone turned off but calls Jon from the landline, getting voicemail. He leaves a message and falls asleep, waiting.

He wakes up, late in the afternoon, starving again. He eats breakfast and finds a long, rambly voicemail cut into several messages. He finds out he's expected to feed the koi. He's sure he's going to mess it up, but he finds the written, seven-part long instruction sheet in the kitchen. He laughs quietly to himself, wondering if this is what people's lives are about, if things like these happen to everyone. He manages to feed the fish and make himself lunch without breaking anything. He falls asleep for a few hours in front of the television.

It's getting dark again when he wakes up. It's hot in the house, and Anderson turns the air conditioning on and ventures outside. The sun is setting and it's obviously been a beautiful day. He walks to the stables and ends up feeding carrots to the horses, Tina and Ed quietly and gently ignoring him and letting him pet the horses. Anderson goes back to the house and burrows under a blanket in the living room that’s now too cold. He misses Jon so much it feels like there's a fire under his skin.

 

XII.

For three days Anderson eats, reads, watches television and sleeps. He takes care of Jon's koi fish and cleans up after himself. When he wakes up on the living room couch on Sunday morning to the sound of the front door closing, he's disoriented and confused. He gets up and almost bumps into Jon at the door leading into the hall.

“Jesus!” Jon drops the mail he's holding, startled, and Anderson barely manages a step before he's kissing Jon, hard and deep and demanding. Jon's fingers dig into his biceps and then grab onto his shirt and Anderson moans into the kiss, into Jon's mouth. He wants to undress Jon right there, wants to feel him, be inside him, wants Jon's hands and mouth and his everything and he only pulls back when his lungs are screaming at him for oxygen. Jon sways against him, out of breath and shaking lightly.

“Hi. Jesus fuck, that was one hell of a welcome home. God.” Jon's laughing quietly, kisses him gently, pets his cheek and pulls back to look at him. “God. Hey, gorgeous. What the hell are you doing up at this hour?”

“Waiting for you, I guess. I fell asleep watching TV. Did you know there was a transgendered girl on America's Next Top Model at one point?” Anderson grins, arms going around Jon's waist. “How are you here already, I thought you were coming later? Not that I mind.” Anderson grins and kisses Jon, light and gentle and slow.

“Was in a hurry. C'mon. Can we please go upstairs? I'm fucking exhausted. Please?” Jon nuzzles his neck.

They leave things as they are, Anderson staying behind to check the doors are locked before going upstairs. Jon is just coming out of the bathroom, naked and wet from the shower and Anderson stops in his track and it feels like he stops breathing for a second. Jon looks at him, drying his hair, smiling like the sun. Anderson closes the door behind him. He feels ragged and disheveled and not at all prepared for this, he thinks about wanting something out of a book or a film and realizes instantly how ridiculous the thought is. This is not an illusion, this is Anderson's life and it's there for him to touch and taste and smell.

Anderson undresses quickly. It's been a while since he's been naked in front of someone, but he's fit and strong and the way Jon is looking at him, he thinks he passes inspection. Jon sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches for Anderson, grasping his hand when he's in his reach and pulling him close. Jon's hands are soft and moist, sliding down his back and his hips, massaging the backs of his thighs in such a gentle manner he shivers. Jon's looking up at him and Anderson rests his hands on Jon's shoulders, sliding his fingers into Jon's wet hair. Jon presses his forehead against Anderson's stomach, drops a kiss on the sensitive skin.

Anderson pushes Jon back, gently, and Jon pushes himself up on the bed, sliding to rest against the pillows. He pulls Anderson with him and kisses him, covers Anderson's lips and jaw and neck with kisses, whispering so quietly under his breath Anderson can't make out the words. The slide of his skin against Jon's is delicious, friction and softness, textures and heat and Anderson moans, leaning down to kiss Jon deeply. Jon's hands are everywhere, lightly pinching his nipples before Jon slides his hand down to take Anderson in his hand. He goes from half-hard to achingly hard in a flash.

Anderson lies down next to Jon, pulling him close, mimicking Jon's hold on him. Touching someone so intimately, having Jon touch him, it is glorious. Jon's hand, his lips, the way he nibbles on Anderson's neck, it all makes him grip Jon tighter. Jon is a big, velvet heat in his hand, throbbing in what feels like the rhythm of Anderson's heart. It isn't long until Jon tenses up, fingers tightening around Anderson almost too hard, and comes, in long, desperate gasps of air, shuddering against Anderson. The heat and the wetness and Jon's impossibly firm hold on him brings him over the edge almost right after him.

They wake up a few hours later, unshowered and disgusting and laughing into the kisses Anderson can't help himself stealing from Jon. They take a long, hot shower, leisurely exploring each other. Anderson finds the spots where Jon is ticklish; Jon finds the spots where he can make Anderson's knees buckle. They emerge from the shower room a good while later and crawl back into bed. Anderson takes Jon into his hand and then into his mouth, and enjoys Jon's long fingers tugging on his hair when he swallows the length of him, slow and careful.

They get out of bed hours later to eat. It is a beautiful summer day. They get dressed to go see the horses and to talk to the caretakers before heading back to the house. Jon grins at Anderson's explanation of how he has taken care of the fish – Anderson giggles like a dork every time Jon calls them their koifriends. They kiss for the longest time on the living room couch, until it gets dark and they're so hungry they have to stop to eat. They cook enough food for a family of six. Anderson tastes the food, watches Jon in the kitchen, the quiet, wickedly funny, beautiful Jon and Anderson knows he has never been happier just to see someone smile.

They get five days together before the phones start ringing. Anderson is needed back in New York, he has been needed back for days and Jon has responsibilities, studio time and meetings. It's hard for Anderson to pack his things up and he almost manages to do it before Jon stops him and makes him put his clothes in the closet and drawers. It isn't much but it feels like a start of something much bigger than it has been before and Anderson feels light-headed.

Anderson leaves early Monday morning, kissing Jon within an inch of his life, pressing him against the car, touching wherever he can reach. He smiles on the way to the airport, despite of himself. There's only a few days until Jon can come and join him in New York, but it feels long. Anderson thinks he might've waited too long; now that he has Jon, it feels like it will never be enough.

 

XIII.

“Hey, honey.” Anderson ignores his producer’s pointed look over the desk. “I guess your flight was on time?”

“Hey, yeah, I'm on my way from the airport. Are you going to be there or should we meet up-”

“I'm still at the office, but I'm done with my meeting in a few minutes. You have the address, right? I'll call up in advance and clear you with the security, so they'll let you in. And seriously, don't mock me, but the cleaning service had to cancel and they're only coming tomorrow.”

Jon laughs. “I'll mock you forever, Neurotic Boy. You'll be home, soon, then?”

“Yeah. An hour, tops. Or two. I swear I'll be as fast as I can be.”

“I hope you are. Wouldn't want to start without you.”

Anderson swallows, losing the calm for a moment before regaining his ability to speak. “Yeah, don't want that to happen. I'll be home soon, okay? Bye.”

Paul is cool enough guy not to say anything, he just grins until Anderson threatens to throw a bottle of water at him. They wrap up their meeting and Anderson packs up everything he think he might need during the weekend and leaves in such a hurry he has to come back for his jacket and then his Blackberry. He gets in the car and the traffic is insane and it feels like he's never going to get home. His phone rings when he's in the lobby.

“Where are you? The whipped cream is staining the sheets.”

There is no whipped cream but Anderson discards his four thousand dollar suit on the bedroom floor without any thought to it. He makes love to Jon for what feels like hours, touching, kissing, petting, tasting him everywhere. It feels like Jon is his, now, anchored into place somewhere deep inside Anderson's heart and his life.

 

XIV.

They spend as much time together as possible in New York until Anderson has to fly to Colombia for a story. Jon stays behind for a few days before going back to Essex. They promise to call every night, whatever happens, so when their captors take away his phone and his wallet, he knows Jon will be worrying. It is the most dangerous situation he's ever been in, and he is truly frightened for the twenty-nine hours the guerilla faction keep him and the crew. He knows going back home will be a frenzy, everyone wanting a piece of him. He tries not to think of the fact that every hour that goes by, means less and less likely he'll ever go home again.

He calls Jon the moment he's reached safety and his heart breaks, cracks quietly when he hears the fear, desperation and relief in Jon's voice. He wants to not to do any of the interviews, he doesn't want to be anywhere else but home, but the responsibility and the ambition that has driven him for so many years keep him in check. He talks Jon out of coming to New York telling him he'll come to him the moment it's possible.

The interviews take days, the obligations of his job weighing him down and making him angry and frustrated. He gets out of New York six days after they've returned home, after his work is done and he's met his mother who is still half hysterical. He flies to Boston and there's a driver and when he gets to Essex, the guys are there, Jordan, Donnie, Joey and Danny all waiting for him with Jon. No one makes a sound when he cries silently against Jon's shoulder when he finally wraps his arms around him.

 

XV.

Anderson gets sick the first night he's back in Essex. He spends the night throwing up, in agony from the first migraine he's had since he was a teenager. Jon takes care of him. When he's lying on the floor thinking about dying, he's pretty sure it's just nerves and fear, pouring out of him in sickening waves. Someone calls a doctor, even when Anderson tries to stop them. He gets medicine for the pain and the nausea and it gets a little better after that. Jon is there, next to him, quiet and gentle.

He sleeps restlessly for hours and when the nausea settles and he can't sleep anymore, Jon lets him shower and move downstairs. The boys are all in the den and Donnie pulls him to lie down next to him on the couch, wrapping his arms around Anderson. To his surprise, he falls back asleep. He wakes up and Donnie's still there, asleep as well and Jon watching them from the other couch with a content little smile on his face. The guys are still there, some of them talking quietly and Joey asleep next to Danny on the floor, curled up against his side for warmth.

“Hey. You feeling okay?” Jon's voice is hushed.

“Much better.” Anderson slips out of Donnie's embrace, carefully sitting up. He's dizzy but so thirsty. He picks up the water bottle on the floor next to them and drinks half of it. Jon nods. “You want me to fill that up for you?”

Anderson shakes his head and puts the bottle down. He gets up and joins Jon on the other couch. He presses against him, sighing. Jon rubs his back slowly and Anderson lies there for the longest time, listening to Jon's breathing and eventually slips back into sleep.

He wakes later when Jon is getting up. He kisses Anderson's cheek and forehead and tells him they're going to cook dinner. Anderson thinks about it for a while and realizes he's actually hungry for the first time in a good 24 hours. He goes upstairs to shower and brush his teeth again. On a quick thought, he strips the sheets of the bed and makes it again, tidying up and getting dressed again. He's still weak, but he feels almost healthy.

He wanders downstairs to see Jon and Danny working in the kitchen. “You guys need help?” He grins at them and Danny waves him off.

“You're not touching the food. Seriously, step away.”

Anderson starts to protest and Jon grins at Danny, walks to Anderson to steal a soft kiss. “Donnie's setting up the barbecue and Joe went for a swim and Jordan's still in the living room. We figured we'd have dinner on the terrace.”

Anderson nods, kisses Jon softly, not remembering when he felt so open, so ready to show his affection and gratitude. It feels like home. Jon leads him outside, arm around his shoulders. The warmth of the sun hits him like a soft, comforting wave and he closes his eyes, turning his face towards the light.


End file.
